The orcs tale
by Ladiesman567
Summary: These are stories about the adventures of world of warcraft


My heart pounded fast in my chest and I stopped breathing, it was like all air was being sucked out of me. Suddenly, I saw it, a giant, grumpy old orc, with a face like a bucket of mud. Fist clenched around the hilt of my sword, I moved forward towards the creature. "What makes you think you have the right to be on our land" the orc growled viciously. Scowling I answered "This is as much my land as it is yours, more even you gargantuan beast"

"Oh yeah" answered the orc, and without warning he hit me. That was it I, pulled out my sword and ran it through the putrid beast's heart, but, unexpectedly, it gave the orc no damage! Filled with rage, the oaf punched me with the hand that was embedded with the burning blade symbol. Again I stabbed it; only this time in the face, and when I finished only a skull was left. The veins in the old idiots head were visible even in the dark, and the ground was covered with green blood. Lady Proudmoore may not abide this behaviour, but that was not going to stop me, and then again what the Lady did not know could not hurt her. On my way back to Northwatch I ran into Colonel Lorena "What have you been doing out late Kristoff? She said in a somewhat terrifying voice. Lost for words I just stared at her in shock "Just been having a walk" I finally rasped, petrified and horrified. Lorena looked disgusted; I knew I was in trouble "At 4 in the morning that is relentlessly uncivilized." Hoping upon hopes that she did not know what I had done I answered "Just had to clear my head, what with all this hustle going on." Luckily for me before she could answer there was a distant howl in the surroundings of Northwatch, I just hoped it was not too dangerous. Somewhere in the darkness I heard growling and a touch of breathing and then a full frontal howl "HOOOOWWWWL"

Lorena screamed "WOLF" in a high pitched voice, and breathed a meitres scroll incantation and instantly she and I appeared in the throne room of Lady Proudmoore's castle. Stunned at the fact that Lorena could do such a spell I hardly even noticed the form of Lady Proudmoore on her throne. After what seemed like hours to me, Lorena finally awoke Lady Proudmoore, and said "So sorry to wake you at this hour but in my nightly search for oncoming demons and humanoids I found Kristoff snooping around." My blood turned to ice when Lady Proudmoore looked both tired and also very cross. After a few moments the Lady finally said" Why exactly have you been wondering these parts?" It took me a while to think of an excuse but finally I answered "Just needed to clear my head." As well as Lorena, Lady Proudmoore did not believe what the chamberlain was babbling on about but he was a respected adviser so…. There was an awkward silence for a while, but Lorena broke the silence by saying "Since we have no proof that Kristoff was doing nothing I think he should be banned from leaving the palace." I was quite annoyed that Lorena was trashing me but she could be a lot stricter! Even though Lady Proudmoore looked like she wanted nothing less than to do this but she still said "That, I think, is quite reasonable so you are banned from leaving the palace Kristoff." The next morning I planned to go to the docks but then remembered that I was expelled to the palace, I signed then I collapsed on my bed and almost instantly went back to sleep. An orc was running at me and then it cut my head off….AAGGHH! I screamed I had just witnessed the most petrifying dream I had ever had! Hiding my head in my hands, trying to remember every detail was almost impossible, it was so long and wide. Just as I was about to go for a walk I remembered what The Lady had said so I just got dressed and joined the others in the dining hall downstairs. There was (oh the shame of it) only porridge left tut tut. The Lady said "Did you sleep well"

"No I most certainly did not sleep well Lady, I had the most terrible dream." She looked mother-like at me "How terrible, what was it about." I was suspicious of her because she was never like that, but I still said "I dreamt that an orc chopped of my head"

"Perhaps you dreamt this because you have a guilty conscience to orcs, or maybe otherwise." I was rather annoyed that she was raising suspicions but I held my anger and said, through gritted teeth, "You want to watch them accusations." Although Lorena was displeased with this remark she kept her mouth shut which didn't trouble me. The Lady pleaded me to tell her any discourages or worries, I was not going to tell her what I was worried about obviously but I got so close to telling her it scared me.

A few weeks later I was able to leave the palace again, and the first thing I did was go to the docks where I met, none other, than Doom Hammer himself! "What the hell do you think you are doing in our turfs?" "The only reason I am here is for medicinal reasons, I have had rather little fresh air, you see." The orc was clutching his gargantuan hammer as though it was his lifeline, well actually if he lost it he would be doomed so it sort of is his lifeline. "Look all I want to do is get some fresh air so just let me have that, please."

"I shall let you this time, but if I catch you here again you're dead!" And with them words he bashed his huge hammer on the ground causing the ground to explode. Counting myself lucky I got the hell out of there. Thinking myself lucky, I had a bit of a cat nap and wondered about the paths ahead. In the meantime I had many dreams and I will have more to come.


End file.
